


Nail Polish

by Loveless_Sky



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nail Polish, Not Beta Read, Yayoi is a good sister, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: Mafuyu wants to put nail polish, but doesn't know if he can.Isn't it a girl thing ?Is it weird ?What will Uenoyama do ? Say to him ?
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 197





	Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea in the middle of the night, and actually it wasn't supposed to be with this ship, or any ship really. I just had this cute idea where one boy would want to put nail polish.  
> It was the person i am with who told me i should write it with Mafuyu and Uenoyama.  
> So, here we go, please enjoy this fluff !

The two boys were outside, hanging out in some shop when something caught the eyes of the smaller boy. Turning slightly his head to the side, he let his gaze fall on the glass window of one shop. 

There, on display, were multiples of different shades of nail polish. Pink, red, blue, black, yellow. Every colors possible. 

"Mafuyu ?" 

Turning to face his boyfriend, the boy noticed he had stop walking to look at the nail product. Catching up to where Uenoyama was, he simply smiled at him. 

"Sorry Uenoyama-kun, I thought I saw something but I was mistaken." 

"It's alright, let's go." 

Nodding his head, he started to walk once again, giving a last glance at the shop. Sighting without any sound as to not attract attention on him, he bit his lips, trying to avoid the feeling that was creeping his way into his mind and heart.

******** ******  
It's been nearly two weeks since they hang out at the mall. All Mafuyu could think off is how nail polish would look on himself. 

After seeing the different nail polish in that shop, he had looked at them in different shop when he was buying grocery supplies. Never touching it, never buying it, just looking from afar. 

He found himself looking at his fingers, his nails, more than once a day. Wondering how he would look with it, if it would look good. Wondering if he would have the guts to paint them and show them to others. 

It was really a small thing, but for him it was a big deal. Because he knew that most people would look at him weirdly if he did that. Because boys weren't supposed to put nail polish. They weren't supposed to use something "girly". That was how things were. 

He had thought about it for a long time now. He wanted to talk about this with his boyfriend, but was afraid that he would find him weird for liking this type of things. 

******** ******  
More days passed, and they were in Mafuyu's room, cuddling on his bed. Uenoyama was playing with his hands and fingers, bringing back his past thoughts. Slightly biting his lips, he looked at his boyfriend for a second before turning his gaze to the side.

"Hey Mafuyu, something's wrong ?" 

Shaking his head, he let it fall on his boyfriend's shoulder, never really looking at him. 

"I don't want to force you to talk, but I can tell that something had been bothering you for the past weeks now. It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but I really would like to help if possible." 

The black haired boy was moving his hand on Mafuyu's hair, stroking it lightly. He could feel his boyfriend squirm in his arms. Sighting a little, he pulled his head up, facing him, seeing him bite his trembling lips. 

"Hey, what's happening ? You know you can talk to me about everything tight ?" 

Nodding his head, Mafuyu let out a shaky breath. 

"It's not a big deal, it's stupid really." 

"I don't care. It makes you feel bad so it's enough."

"You promise you won't laugh ?" 

"Never." 

Kissing his forehead, Uenoyama looked as his boyfriend seems to become more uncomfortable, playing with his own hands, twisting his fingers. Putting his own hand on top of them, he stopped him from doing it any more. 

"You'll think I'm weird Uenoyama-kun..."

Stroking his cheeks, trying to look into his eyes, Uenoyama tried to make him a bit more comfortable.

"I won't. I promise."

"Do you... Do you sometimes want to do something that isn't considered manly ?" 

"Hm, I mean, maybe sometimes ? I don't really notice when I do, if I do think of that though. Why ?" 

"I've been thinking... No, I know that, I want to do something. But I don't know if I can do it. It's not for someone like me." 

"You know that I'm not the most intelligent person in the world Mafuyu, so you'll have to be a little bit more specific with me here."

Letting out a small laugh, the salmon haired boy then took a deep breath before looking inside his boyfriend's eyes. 

"I want to paint my nails. With nail polish." 

The smaller boy could now feel the warm feeling on his cheeks. Deep down, he knew that Uenoyama wouldn't laugh at him for this. But he couldn't stop the thoughts that were saying that he should still worry about it. 

"That's why you were looking at this shop the other day ?" 

"You noticed ?"

"Yeah. I didn't know what you were looking at but you were so focused on it that I had to call for you more than once." 

Biting the inside of his hot cheek, Mafuyu let his head roll on Uenoyama's shoulder.

"You don't think it's weird for me to want to ?" 

"No ? I mean, I don't really mind that type of stuff. You're your own person, you should do what makes you happy. If you want to paint you nails, then go ahead. I actually think it would look cute on you." 

It was Uenoyama's turn to feel embarrassed. He still was a bit shy about their relationship, even if it's been a while now since they started dating. Suddenly, he could feel Mafuyu lift up his head, looking at him with sparkling eyes.

"You think so ?" 

"Y-yeah. I don't know, you could just wore it when we're just the two of us to start with. Until you're comfortable with wearing it outside ?" 

Pulling his face up, looking at Uenoyama, Mafuyu smiled at him with his eyes closed. 

"I love you, thank you for understanding me." 

"It's alright, really. I love you too."

Putting a tiny kiss on his lips, Uenoyama pulled Mafuyu close to him, letting his hands travel on his sides, making him giggled a little at the feeling. 

******** ******

Uenoyama was on his phone, looking at nail polish on a website. It's been two days since he had this talk with Mafuyu, and they hadn't talk about it since then. He was scrolling through the website when his sister took place next to him on the couch. One glance at his phone and she lift her eyebrow, looking suspiciously at his brother. 

"Why are you looking at nail polish ?" 

"Why are you bothering me ? Don't you have things to do ?"

"Not really. So, found something interesting ?" 

Looking at his side, where his sister was, Uenoyama opened his mouth as to say something but then closed it. Seeing as she didn't get an answer, Yayoi looked at his brother, lifting her eyebrow one more time.

"What ? Are you suddenly mute or something ?" 

"How the fuck could that be possible ?"

"Don't know, that's why I'm asking you. So, gonna answer me or ?" 

Turning his face back to the initial place, Uenoyama looked at his screen where tones of nail polish and colors could be seen. Sighing, he locked his phone, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. 

"I don't know. I don't know anything about nails stuff." 

"Why are you looking at it then ?" 

Sighing once again, the black haired boy put his hand to his face, pinching lightly the space between his eyebrows. 

"I need to find a good nail polish for someone." 

"Who ? You don't even talk to girls ??"

Ah. That's right. 

"I never said it was a girl." 

"Oh." 

Pulling his hand back to his knees, Uenoyama was waiting for his sister's comment on the fact he knew a boy who wanted nail polish. 

"Who is it then ?" 

"Wha-, you don't find anything to say ?" 

"No ? I mean, he can do what he wants, it's his life not mine." 

"Yayoi are you sick ?" 

Putting his hand to her forehead ironically, she just slapped it away. 

"Fuck off, I'm just trying to be nice but whatever, good luck I guess." 

She made a move to stand up, rapidly stopped by his brother's hand on her wrist.

"Wait, you know stuff about nail polish right ? You can help me."

"Why would I help you ?" 

Letting out an annoyed breath, he let go of her wrist, unlocking his phone this time.

"Because I don't want to make a fool of myself." 

"You're so dramatic, it's just nail polish Ritsuka." 

"It's not that... I just want to make him happy." 

His face leaning on his hand, he stopped scrolling when he finished talking. There was no way his sister didn't catch that. 

"Oh, so it's for Mafuyu." 

It wasn't a question. She sat down next to him, looking at his phone. She gave him a shoulder bump.

"Keep scrolling dumbass." 

"Wait, you're okay with it ?" 

"Oh my god, are you slow or just dumb ? I don't care, he could put on dress and skirt I wouldn't mind." 

"You changed." 

"Your point being ?"

"You're better now, I like this Yayoi more."

"Yeah, right."

Taking his phone between her hands, she begun to scroll by herself, looking at tones of different nail polish, different colors, textures, effects, brands.

"I'm to assume that it is for Mafuyu then ?" 

"Yeah, it's for him. He want to put some but he don't know if he can do that. I told him he could start by doing it with just me around or something." 

"I mean, it's his nails. But really it's not that weird, some guys at my university do it too."

"Really ?" 

"Yeah, it's just colors on your nails. It's a bit like a hair color or something. Not that weird."  
Stopping at some point, she then hand over Uenoyama's phone back to him. 

"I made you a list, try to find him some of the stuff I choose. If he's not comfortable with doing it outside just now, try to find him a clear one or maybe a nude one, it's not really noticeable when you put some of them. Oh and don't forget nail polish remover. To take it off."

Looking at his screen, the boy could see a multiple of shades of nude colors with some different brands of clear ones. Turning to see his sister leaving to her room, he nearly screamed at her.

"Thank you !"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't bother me now !"

Even if she told him that, it hadn't really bother her to help his younger brother with that." 

******** ******

Three days later, a box came to Uenoyama's house. Guessing that it could only be the stuff he ordered, he took the box to his room, putting it on his bed so he could take a pair of scissors to open it. Cutting the pieces of taps, he gently removed the different nails product, putting them carefully on his pillow. 

"Good, now all I need is the little bag. Where did I put it..."

Looking around his room, he noticed the bag he was looking for at the top of one of his shelves. Grabbing it, he opened it, arranging the nail polish and product remover with some cotton wipes. It was not perfect but it was what was inside the bag that matters. 

Closing it carefully, he grabbed it with his phone, rapidly texting Mafuyu that he was coming to his house. He knew that his boyfriend was alone right now. Telling his parents that he was going out, he quickly walk in the way of Mafuyu's house. 

Ten minutes later, he was in front of his door, knocking on the wood. He didn't wait for long before the door opened, reveling Mafuyu with an oversize sweater on, making him seems more cute than he already was. Smiling, Uenoyama was fast to kiss lightly Mafuyu to great him.

"Did we have a date today Uenoyama-kun ?"

"Nope, I just wanted to see you. And give you something too." 

He extent his hand that was carrying the bag, offering it to the boy in front of him. His mouth forming an "o" shape, Mafuyu then smiled, taking the bag with two hands. 

"Thank you Uenoyama-kun. Come inside, we can go in my room."

"Sure."

Entering the house, Uenoyama took off his shoes before going inside behind Mafuyu. 

"It's not my birthday."

"Do I have to wait for your birthday to buy you something ?" 

"No, I guess not." 

"So... Are you going to open it ?" 

Scratching his ear, Uenoyama was starting to become nervous. What if Mafuyu didn't like what he had bought ? What if he found that weird ?

The boy was watching as his boyfriend was opening the small bag. Looking inside the package, Mafuyu gasped when he saw what was inside. It took him a little moment for him to take one of the product that was inside. 

"It's... Is it nail polish ?" 

"Yeah. Hm, I knew you hadn't bought some when we talked about it and I wanted to make you at least a bit happy so... hm I ordered some for you. I didn't know about colors so I took some clear ones ?" 

He had only time to finish his sentence when he was tackled by Mafuyu who took him between his arms, circling his waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you !" 

Kissing him multiple times on his face, Mafuyu let out a happy laugh, looking at Uenoyama. The black haired boy smiled, hugging the other boy back, moving his hand on his back. 

"You're welcome. I take it that you like them ?" 

"They're fantastic !" 

"Want to try some ?" 

"Will you paint them for me ?" 

"I-I mean, I can try but I don't really know if it's gonna be any good. Probably not honestly." 

"It's okay, I don't care. I just want to try them now. Plus we're alone. Please ?" 

"Alright, alright ! Don't look at me with these eyes ! Which one do you want ?" 

Taking the nude/skin color, Uenoyama opened the nail polish, looked at it for some times before taking Mafuyu's right hand with his free hand. 

Five good minutes later, Uenoyama was done. It wasn't perfect but he had try his hardest for it to turns out good enough. There weren't that many smudge, the color was practically the same on all the nails. It was good enough for a first time with using this kind of product.

"W-well, it's not that bad. I think ?" 

Looking at Mafuyu, the boy could see him looking at his nails with sparkles in his eyes. Smiling at them, the salmon haired boy threw his arms around Uenoyama's neck. 

"It's perfect, thank you." 

"You're welcome, it's nothing, really."

"Still."

Hugging for some times more, they then pulled away, looking at each other. Mafuyu smiled again before putting his lips on top of Uenoyama's, kissing him softly with all the love he have. Kissing back, the taller boy pulled his body closer to him, putting one of his hands in the salmon hair, stroking it lightly. Pulling back, they both looked at each other, touching what little skin they could have.

"You're the best Ritsuka, I love you." 

"I love you too. I'm glad you're happy." 

"Thanks to you." 

Kissing one last time, they were fast to lay on the bed for a cuddle session. They were holding hands, looking at Mafuyu's nails with admiration. 

It really did suit him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this !  
> I hope it wasn't too bad. I think it's kinda good, but who knows.  
> See u next time !


End file.
